The Diamond Alternate Universe
|BGColor = #685093 |Aff = Gem Homeworld }} The Diamond AU is a universe which exists apart from Ice's. In this universe, the Great Diamond Authority is formed by its original members in Steven Universe, though the four of them hold the same status as leaders and matriarchs.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182728497827/ = Great Diamond Authority = Description & Influence Overview Assuming this group follows the same premise like the one in Steven Universe, this Great Diamond Authority has authority over every Gem and the Gem race's endeavors. The Diamonds look upon their underlings as children of their own, which drastically changes the dynamics of things. Other Gems still salute and address the Diamonds as "My Diamond", though not out of fear but respect. Cross-Gem fusion is allowed and in some cases and scenarios encouraged. The quartet presides over their colonies with a system akin to a constitutional monarchy; the Diamonds weigh in every so often, but most real governing is done by the Gems assigned to their roles.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187926423657/ Key Differences The most significant change in this universe is that all the Diamonds fall into the same status, as they all rule the Gem Empire as equal leaders: White Diamond is not the one to call all the shots anymore. This difference is shown by the gemstone placements in Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond; both have forehead gems now. Besides, Pink Diamond is no longer treated as a child but rather as her own Diamond, despite her distinct gem position. The four Diamonds have utterly different forms and are the only ones of their type to exist. The dynamics are also vastly different; Diamonds see the Gems as their children and allow cross-Gem fusion. In return, the Gems greet them as "My Diamond", but out of respect and not fear. Members White Diamond In this universe, she is not the leader of the Diamond Authority. Rather, White Diamond is solely one of its members and holds the same status as her fellow Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182729253352/ She is more like the "lazy one" of the group, she doesn't have much of a role other than protecting Homeworld. She uses a few Gems to oversee and keep tabs on her fellow Diamonds, but that's about it. She loves when Pink Diamond throws her parties and usually shows up to each one, and has also been known to call a Diamond family night where she basically forces the other diamonds to drop what they're doing and spend time together with her. It can be a little annoying, but they do their best to humor her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182821435847/ Subordinates * White Pearl Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is another one of the members in the Diamond Authority of this universe. She holds the same status as her fellow Diamonds. She is calm and collected, rarely losing her temper. When she does lose her temper, however, she just tends to be passive-aggressive. Because of her dull jobs of overseeing the Gem military and technological advances, she's often bored. Even so, she likes to tinker with machinery and tech. Subordinates * Yellow Pearl Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is another one of the members in the Diamond Authority of this universe. She holds the same status as her fellow Diamonds. She is a bit more emotionally reserved, mainly because she usually has nothing to be sad about, at least not often. She oversees all diplomatic issues on Homeworld and governs the outlining colonies, deciding when and where to build structures and other Gem sights. She enjoys gossiping about the other Diamonds to personal members of her court. Subordinates * Blue Pearl * Icehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182819557137/ Pink Diamond Pink Diamond is another one of the members in the Diamond Authority of this universe. She holds the same status as her fellow Diamonds and is no longer treated as a child. She has several colonies. She oversees Gem production on all colonies and is also Homeworld's party planner; much like her navel counterpart, she throws parties for the Gems when she feels they have earned it. She does have more of a temper and she can be unruly when she doesn't get her way: when she gets like this the other Diamonds tend to cave and let her have what it is she wants. She still has a love for organic lifeforms. Subordinates * Pink Pearl * Marshallsussmanite * Agates ** Apricot Agate ** Fortification Agatehttps://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187926952902/ Pink Diamond (inactive) Pink Diamond is a former member in the Diamond Authority of this universe.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187938059837/ Unlike her in-universe counterpart, she would often destroy entire viable colonies for fun and shatter Gems at will, only to have her entourage cover it up. There were two incidents that led to her sealing; one of them was the attempted assassination of Blue Diamond with a bomb. The other Diamonds discovered she wanted them out of the way so she could rule homeworld as its sole leader, therefore she was taken to trial and found guilty. Pink Diamond was bubbledhttps://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187945231732/ away, which broke her comrades' heart.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187949563002/ Trivia * The Diamonds in this universe, were they ever to meet their canonical counterparts, would feel sorry for them, in borderline pity, seeing as how unhappy they are.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182853521947/ = Others = Pearls The Pearls which belong to the Diamonds. Since the Diamonds treat their Gems differently from their counterparts, more so as children, it is assumed their relationship would differ from the canonical one. Key Differences Only two of the four Pearls differ in form compared to their alternate counterparts: Pink Pearl and Yellow Pearl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182729266462/ Blue Pearl's hair is lighter to create an opposite to the relation between the hairs of the canon one and her Diamond, whereas the former has a darker shade even though the latter has a lighter one.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182821481537/ Blue Diamond's Ice One of Blue Diamond's Ices; she has no canonical counterpart to be compared to. GemCrust created this Ice to show that Ices can have long hair,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182810180412/ though she was later integrated as part of this alternate universe through a picture. Marshallsussmanite One of Pink Diamond's Marshallsussmanites; she has a canonical counterpart, the Gemsona, who she is said to be very different from.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182883626662/ Alexandrite The presumed Perma-Fusion of a Sapphire, her Pearl, an Amethyst, and a Ruby.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970665552/ Because cross-fusing is allowed in this universe, it is unknown whether or not she's a rebel. Greg Universe Greg Universe, a remaining character in this alternate universe. He is physically different, seemingly younger. Gallery White Diamond DiamondAU 2.png|White Diamond.em tumblr inline pmyiyxtjSp1rqyg20 640.png|Blue Diamond with her Pearl. tumblr inline pm2datP6V51rqyg20 400.png|Blue Diamond looking at something. tumblr pmyef2Lajh1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Blue Diamond crying (Part 1/2). tumblr inline pmyf3gw73p1rqyg20 400.png|Blue Diamond crying (Part 2/2). Pink Diamond on bed.png|Pink Diamond on her bed along with her subordinates. References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Hypothetical